


Parked

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho wondered how long Jun had been planning this little attack. Since he'd gotten into the car that morning? Since they'd pulled into the parking garage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parked

Sho was just happy to be behind the wheel again. After so many months of being carted around, getting to hold the wheel and press down on the accelerator himself felt downright liberating. Of course, they weren't granted total permission - today, he'd only been given the okay because he was picking up Jun and Nino both before filming. Better one of them driving than all three, management figured.

He pulled into the garage underneath Nino's building. Jun leaned over, pointing to a corner. "Park over there."

"Why?"

"Just park over there."

Sho was no idiot, and he could understand the meaning behind Jun's order. He wasn't the most pleasant car passenger in the morning, but he'd perked up considerably on the way to Nino's. Sho pulled the car into the spot, obscuring them behind a dark SUV. "Made good time getting over here," Sho pointed out. "Not as much traffic as I'd have thought."

"Well," Jun said, unbuckling his seatbelt as Sho turned the car off. "I guess it's been a while since we've had to drive around on our own."

Sho was just pulling out his cell phone to let Nino know they'd arrived when Jun's hand closed around his. He'd originally thought Jun wanted him to pull over for a few quick kisses, seeing how much they could get away with before Nino got in the car and made comments. They didn't have that much time to idle around.

He told Jun as much, voice lowering in pitch as Jun's fingers curled around his hand tighter. "Nino will be expecting us."

Jun slid Sho's phone out of his hand, settling it in one of the cup holders by the gear shift. "Nino can wait."

Very well, Sho decided. It would be bad to piss Jun off. He'd just end up with a hickey or a bite mark some place one of the stylists would be sure to see, and it was best to avoid that kind of embarrassment. He moved forward to find Jun's mouth, but only got Jun's hand at his jaw, holding tight.

"At least take your seatbelt off first, Sho-san."

He'd never admit it, especially to Jun, but he kind of liked getting bossed around a bit. If only because he knew Jun liked it too, if their situations were reversed. But for today, Jun was giving the orders. He could already see Jun's interest making itself known in his tight jeans as he clicked open his seatbelt, pulling it back across his body.

"That's better," Jun said, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket to pull him sideways. Sho bumped against the armrest between them, his complaint instantly lost against Jun's mouth. Jun could be remarkably generous and kind, but not when he was feeling a certain kind of needy. He was already pulling Sho's hand between his legs. "Because of you," Jun whispered, and Sho couldn't help groaning at the thought. He really couldn't let Jun sit in his passenger seat any more. It just led to dangerous situations like this.

He wanted Jun, badly. But why the car? He hesitated with his fingers at Jun's zipper, thinking of Nino coming down to the garage and finding them...

"Touch me," Jun complained, arching up against Sho's hand. "The fuck are you thinking about?"

"Nino..."

Jun growled, and Sho knew immediately that he'd said the wrong thing. "To think," Jun gritted out, reaching roughly between them to shove the armrest up, smacking Sho right in the chest with it. "To think I was just going to let you use your hand."

Sho rolled his eyes. "Greedy." Jun always had been, probably always would be.

Jun shrugged out of his jacket, tugging his own zipper down while Sho sighed and adjusted until he was in a better position. He felt Jun's hand at the back of his neck, the only warning Sho was going to get before he was brought down between Jun's thighs. "Let Nino find you like this then."

The head of Jun's cock was already slick and waiting for him, and Sho took a moment to lick appreciatively. Jun groaned his name, loosening his grip and letting Sho get started. Sho wondered how long Jun had been planning this little attack. Since he'd gotten into the car that morning? Since they'd pulled into the parking garage?

Sho put their pending variety filming as far from his mind as he could, focusing on taking Jun deep into his mouth as slowly as he dared. One of Jun's hands settled on his back, and Sho could feel the warm weight of it through his jacket as he steadied himself with one hand behind Jun and the other at the base of Jun's cock, coarse denim under his palm.

He could feel Jun shaking underneath him, desperate to stay in control of the situation, probably doing everything within his power to keep from lifting his hips and bucking against Sho's mouth. Not that Sho would mind if he did - the faster, the better when it came to more public indiscretions. The appreciative noises Jun was making were going straight to his own erection, but he had a feeling that Jun wasn't going to make time for them both. It was more like an invitation for Sho to suffer now, maybe get rewarded later. And the better he performed now, the better Jun's reward.

He took his mouth away, pumping Jun's hard, spit-slickened cock as he looked up with a grin. Jun was fighting a losing battle, eyes shut tight and teeth resting on his lower lip as he groaned at the loss of Sho's warm lips. "Don't stop. Didn't say you could stop," Jun protested.

"Should call Nino. He won't believe we're stuck in traffic." Sho ran his thumb teasingly across the head of Jun's erection. "We're the responsible ones, remember?"

The hand Jun had been resting on his back found Sho's hair, grabbing hard enough to give Sho a shock. He punctuated each word with a solid smack to the back of Sho's head. "Back. In. Your. Mouth. Now."

It was growing difficult to not climb on top his bandmate, figure out a way to get the car seat to recline, and fuck him until he couldn't give any more damn orders. Instead, he continued to work Jun's cock up and down, torturing him with quick darts of his tongue to the head.

"Sho," Jun warned him, voice trembling. Hearing his name and the desperation in Jun's voice was difficult. He knew that if Jun so much as touched his pants that he'd come all over his own clothes. He probably didn't need that embarrassment. He'd played with Jun long enough.

He closed his lips around Jun again, taking him back in. Jun gave up any attempts at self-restraint, hips moving in time with Sho's mouth, desperate to match the same rhythm. But Sho couldn't bear Jun's erratic movements and Jun's noises much longer . He sped up, humming as he went until he felt Jun's gasp in warning. Sho held tight, swallowing Jun's release as the other man's body started to relax.

Sho fumbled for the glove compartment, grabbing for some tissue, making sure nothing had gotten on the seat. Jun seemed content, a far cry from his earlier aggression. Sho settled back into his own seat, taking his cell phone back from the cup holder. The mere act of flipping open his phone and scrolling through his contacts to find Nino's name was enough to calm him down.

There was a long day of filming ahead, and he'd definitely get Jun back later. Or maybe right now.

He smirked and hit send, handing the phone over to Jun, who was still coming down from his high and breathing heavily.

"You can tell Nino why we're late."


End file.
